


was this really convenient for him?

by nindroidzane



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, also anti-radical is his twin brother now sorry, i cant tag to save my life, sad centrist boy, spoilers for centricide 6, the relationship is only referenced as his bf is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: Moderate Lee is sad again
Relationships: Moderate Lee/Horseshoe Centrist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	was this really convenient for him?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short

Moderate Lee trembled in the cold, dark room they had given him. The door was open a crack, but it did next to nothing to let him see his surroundings. 

Horseshoe Centrist would be disappointed, he thought, hugging his Overton Window floorplan close to his chest. He didn't even need this anymore, seeing as how he'd left behind centrism. But it still made him feel safe when he held it, and nobody had called him out on carrying it around yet. It was too comforting to let go of for now. 

Eventually, he would. When he had forgotten about his dead boyfriend, and his dead brother, and all the rest of his dead centrist friends. He would make new friends, here. With the International Union of Nationalists. This new life would be easy to embrace, he was sure. He finally _could_ be sure, not like he used to be. All nervous and hesitant about everything, always trying to find some stupid compromise. Like a _centrist._

No, he affirmed himself, he was better than that now. If there was one thing the rest of his new, uh, allies had in common, it was that they all radiated confidence. Maybe some were more intimidating than others, but the confidence was still there. Now that he was one of them, surely he would be confident now, too?

 _Surely._ The word sent an uncomfortable tingle up his spine. Or was it uncomfortable? Was this what confidence felt like?

The former centrist shook his head. He couldn't keep questioning everything like this. Like he used to. The person he used to be would never survive here, with this other ideologies. 

He puffed out his chest against his Overton Window, only to falter and fall back into a scared hunch. Who was he kidding? The person he used to be was the person he still was now. He was no different, only trying to be for his own convenience. He didn't want to _die._

And he couldn't even be sure of that. What could he ever be sure of if he couldn't be sure he wanted to survive this?

He trembled harder where he sat on the floor, but it wasn't just the cold anymore. Now it was his fear. His ever present fear that had always held him back. And that always would hold him back. 

The fascist shut his eyes and wept. 


End file.
